Of Tails to Come
by Tripack
Summary: This is the story of Harry and Nymphadora Potter's first child and friends first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter One: The Family

**Chapter One: The Family.**

 **JK Rowling owns everything the only thing that is mine is the plot.**

The sun shone through the small gap between the scarlet curtains, onto the face of Nymphadora Potter. With a groan she opened her eyes got up and sipped on her dressing gown, as she opened the curtains there was a small nock on her door, "come in" she said voice still heavy with sleep. The door opened slightly and the cyan hair of Theodore Alistor Potter poked in, "mum dad told me to tell you that if you don't come down and get your breakfast, he'll let James eat it"

"worry not love I'm coming now" she said with a chuckle.

Theodore Alistor Potter or Teddy to family and friends, was the second of the Potter children. He had inherited his mother's metamorphic abilities and had one bubblegum pink eye and the other a shocking blue, he did this out of respect for Alistor Moody. He was two years younger than his brother and would preferably read a book than cause mischief, which was his older brother's favourite pass time.

Walking in she saw a perfect full English breakfast waiting for her on the table, "Thankyou Kreacher" she said

"your welcome mistress" he replied with a bow and went of to tidy. As Nymphadora was finishing up her breakfast she herd the thumping of boots coming down the stairs, "I'm sorry to say this son but I'm right the Nimbus 2000 is way better than the than the Firebolt 5." she heard her husband say

"nope your so wrong dad name one reason how it's better." her eldest son replied.

"it's a classic"

"it may be a classic that doesn't mean it's better, it just means your old."they were both laughing as they entered the kitchen.

James Sirius Potter was her eldest son, he was the spitting image of his father at age 11. He had the same scruffy hair that never staid down, he continued the trend of sons looking like there fathers but he had inherited his mother's bubblegum pink eye's too.

Harry walked past his wife and kissed the top of her head, "morning dear what time is 'mione getting hear at?"

"morning darling, and I think they said they would be her by nine so that gives us an hour." she replied as she felt a poke on her leg, looking down she saw her third and youngest child.

Lily Minerva Potter looked exactly like her grandmother with large emerald green eyes, fiery Red hair and pail skin. One difference they have is that young Lilly had slight metamorphic traits, the ends of her hair tend to change colour with her mood.

Picking Lily she sat her on her lap "morning Mummy"

"good morning baby have you eaten" Lilly nodded "yep I had toast" she said with an infectious grin.

Putting Lily down and standing up "right you lot hair brushed, Teeth brushed and dressed you have 20 minutes." she said in most authortive voice she could muster as she pulled a book out of Teddy's hand.

At 5 to nine Hermione Weasaly and her husband George flooed into the living room of 12 Grimauled Place, followed by there twin sons Arthur and Frederick in honour of George's dead twin. Hermione walked up to, and sat down next to Nymphadora and started talking where's George sat down opposite harry at the coffee table.

Harry looked up from his game of Solitaire and smiled "hay mate how are you?"

"not bad business has been going grate, although I did receive a letter from that idiot I have as a brother!" George replied tersely.

"oh really what does the pompous buffoon have to say for himself?"

"oh you the usual 'oh hi been busy making lots of money from things I didn't do. The wife's doing well my kids will be attending Hogwarts this year, may come and visit. Honestly mate he's worse than old Lockheart" Harry and Hermione chucked at George's joke.

"he's a bloody git if you ask me" Harry grumbled.

"Harry! Don't us language like that in front of the kids" Nymphadora snapped.

"sorry dear. What time are we going to meet Luna and Rolf?" Harry questioned

"we agreed to meet at 10 to go shopping?" Nymphadora explained.

Whilst the parents were in the kitchen getting some tea, the boys had gathered near the fire.

"well dearest Jamie are you looking forward to today?" Fred asked.

"I do believe he is dearest brother he gets to see his dear Alice." Arthur replied.

"Oh shut up guys, oh and don't call me Jamie!" James muttered.

"how about Jim?" asked Fred.

"Jimmy?" Arthur questioned.

"Jimbo?"

"no just call me James, it's done well enough for the past 11 years" he tried to sound mad whilst suppressing a laugh.

Turning away from there best friend and looked across the room, "ah Theodore" Arthur said in and over the top formal manner.

"oh sweet dear Teddy how is are favourite bookworm?" Fred added bowing.

"Hey guys, you well?" Teddy spoke not looking up from his book.

"oh your eyes are beautiful oh little one its good manners to look at someone when talking." Fred added sarcastically.

"The Manners of children these days there parents should be ashamed." Arthur said doing his best impression of his grandmother. Teddy looked up from his book and grinning to himself simply said' "that's hardly a good impression of your grandmother would you like to see a perfect one?"

Arthur and Frederick both shivered "no thanks Mate" they both said in unison.

After finishing there tea Harry, Nymphadora, Hermione and George all entered the living room, "right you lot grab your coats and let's go!" Nymphadora said taking a book out of Theodore's and and putting it on the coffee table.

 **And that's that, this was a story I started on Wattpad. I will be continuing it on there but I shall also post it on this as well.**

 **And as always until next time have fun**


	2. Chapter Two: Shopping

**Chapter** **Two: Shopping**

Harry was the last person to step out of the fireplace in the living area of _Weasaly's Wizarding Wheezes_. Dusting the soot off his robes he turned to look at the group, Luna Scamander (previously Lovegood) was standing with the group her daughter Alice stood by her side. Luna walked up to harry and pulled into a hug, "Oh Harry it's so good to see you!" she gleefully said. Harry smiled returning the hug "It's good to see you too Luna" he. replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry to leave Alice with you like this but myself and Rolf have an important meeting, she has all the money she will need so you won't have to worry about that." Luna turned to look at Alice "You've got your money?"Alice nodded ..." Good wearing a good coat?" She looked her daughter from head to foot ensuring that she did... "Good ok you get your school stuff and I'll pick you up from Harry's later ok, love you" kissing Alice's forehead she walked downstairs.

James walked forward trying a little too hard to not look nervous, only succeeding to make himself look all the more nervous. "Er-um hay A-Alice did you have a good su-s- summer" he could hear the twins murmurs of 'aww' and 'how adorable' followed by a smack round the back of the head from there mother and them saying 'ahh that hurt mum'.

Turning all his attention back to Alice to see her give a smile that felt infectious, he just couldn't stop himself from giving her a goofy grin. Alice replied in an exasperated tone 'Eh it was a 50/50 thing on one hand I got some absolutely stunning views of Denmark, on the other hand that's another time I've been dragged on a stupid expedition to find some stupid imaginary creature that mum and dad made up." She wrapped her arms around his sides and pulled him into a warm hug, "But it's so great to be back and to see you again, and I suppose it good to see those fools too." Fred and Arthur gave a look of mock hurt "Oh just good is it, we're sorry we aren't the boy wonder over there." There grins wide across there face they both pulled her into a hug "It's good to have you back Alice." She pulled back and looked at her three friends, she settled her eyes on James and with a faint blush on her cheeks and said "It's good to be back."

The large group consisting of Harry, Nymphadora, James, Teddy, Lily, Alice, Fred, Arthur, George and Hermione now left through the backdoor of George's shop and stepped out onto the main street. The first shop James, Alice, Fred and Arthur entered was _Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions._ On entry the four of them were met by a squat, smiling witch dressed in a rather elegant turquoise dress, 'hogwarts dears?' she asked and the four all nodded in confirmation.

Alice was the first to stand on the footstool infront of 3 very tall mirrors, Malkin instantly started moving around her magical measuring tapes measuring every possible part on her body. Looking at the measurements Malkin chucked 'well my dear your certainly going to grow quickly in the hip and chest area. With this comment the twins burst into laughter, and James had gained a noticeable blush that the twins didn't fail to notice, James knew they would start to torment him about it at some point. Alice on the other hand had gone a rather magnificent shade of scarlet with embarrassment. After stepping down James took Alice's place on the footstool, 'your rather thin and gangly aren't you dear' Malkin tutted. After James's fitting the twins stood up 'More Weasaly's hey? Well come on let's get this over with.' Malkin said with a smile.

After obtaining the nesasery;

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black)

One pair of dragon hide gloves

And one winter cloak (black with silver fastenings).

Each they all headed back outside to meet with the adults, upon exiting the shop James noticed his father carrying two owl cages containing owls, his mother carrying a box wrapped in brown paper and his brother carrying a cat carry basket. Harry noticed Alice and handing her the cage said "we've got you the owl you told us to get she's called Haydée." Haydée was a snowy owl with one rather large black patch on her left wing as if someone had spilt a bottle of ink over it. Nymphadora smiled at James and chucked "and you've got the strangest owl we could find! It's called Dantès." James couldn't help but agree it was a strange looking owl, Dantès was what is commonly referred to as a 'Long Eared Owl' it was cover with brown and yellowie brown feathers, and had spots of colour all over it mainly a grey colour. Is beak was as black as James's hair as was the long fluffy feathers that made up the 'ears'. Never the less James considered it to be an absolutely beautiful creature as he did with most animals.

On there way past they stopped into _Flourish and Blotts_ to pick up a copy of the nesasery school books, and they entered numerous apothecarys to aquire all the equipment and ingredients needed for potions. All that was left for them to aquire was a wand, so the set off to _Olivanders_.

As the young quartet entered the shop a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the shop. They approached the counter and Mr Olivander exited the back of the shop and greeted them with a beaming smile, "Aah the four young people I've been looking forward to kitting out." he immediately moved two the twins and tape measures stated to measure there dimensions, after two minutes of measuring Olivaner hurried to a shelf and picked up two black boxes, "I don't think I've ever found a more perfect fit, these wands are made from dogwood. Now dogwood is one of my personal favourite woods wands made from dogwood are usually, quirky, mischievous and have a rather playful nature they tend to bond with wizards who can provide them scope for excitement and fun. Although do not think these wands are not powerful, they can be exceptionally dangerous although, one down side is dogwood wands refuse to do nonverble spells and can be quite noisy." Olivaner placed the two wand boxes on the counter and removed the lids. The wands inside were practically identical both the same pail wood and same length (8 inches) the only difference is that one had a rather distinctive point at the bace of the grip. Olivaner continued, " The left wand contains a Thunderbird's tail feather for a core, that makes it quite powerful, but rather difficult to master and it's very good at transfiguration. The other has White River Monster spine for a core, this will produce spells of great elegance and force." Without a moments hesitation the twins picked up the wand, Arthur claiming the White River Monster spine and Fred gaining the Thunderbird tail that had the point at the bace. Upon picking up there wands the lamps in the shop flaired blindingly bright, the twins whisperd "Wicked!"

Olivaner chucked to himself "Perfect."

The next person to gain there wand was Alice she pushed her long raven black fringe from her silvery-blue eyes, behind her petit ear and approached the counter Leaving James to admire the way her hair turnes a beautiful deep purple in the light. When she approached the counter tape measures we measuring her after a few minutes they stopped, Olivaner starred intently at her as if sizing her up and looking for some deep hidden power.

After searching the shelves for a few seconds Olivaner came back with a simple oak wand, when she picked it up nothing happened it appeared to act like a plain stick. Olivaner did not not look impressed with this, and went off to look at another shelf. After a minute of searching he came back with box that contained a 9inch Elm wand, "give this a wave" Olivaner said. Upon waving the wand a small book sat on Olivaner's desk burst into flames,"No, no definitely not!" he said loudly.

Placing the wand back into its box Alice brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a yawn. Upon doing this there was a loud snapping sound, and what sounded like many wand boxes falling from a shelf to the foor deep within the shop. Olivaner walked down a narrow gap between the shelves to where the noise came from and picked something up. Walking back to the front of the shop he placed a very old and very dusty box on the counter and opened it. The wand inside was in Alice's opinion absolutely beautiful, the wood was a ghostly white and shined with what seemed to be specks of silver in the wood. Before she could reach her arm out to pick up the wand, it flew from the box straight into her hand.

Olivaner smiled at Alice "That wand that has just chosen you is very old my dear, It was carved by my father and I was worried it would never claim a wizard I'm glad I was wrong. That wand is made of Silver Lime Wood an exceptionally powerful wand, that specialises for people who are skilled in legillimency and it particularly favors seers. It has a core of Jakalope antler a very useful core for people who specialise in the psychic arts.

Alice paid for her new wand and whilst looking at it intently, she took her seat next to Arthur and Frederick.

 **And that's that most future chapters will probably be within the 1,000 to 1,500 word mark. As always constructive criticism is always welcome.** **And until next time have fun.**


	3. Chapter Three: Of Wands and Werewolfs

**Chapter Three: Of Wand and Werewolfs**

James feeling more than slightly nervous stood up and walked up to the counter. Olivaner gave a warm smile and said "I've been been looking forward to this for some time, mister Potter." before he started to look on the shelves.

After looking along the first two rows of shelving he swiftly pulled out a dusty box from the bottom shelf, "It feels like only yesterday that I gave your father that very famous wand of his, it was a wand I made myself you know and I've never been more proud of what it accomplished." Olivaner made his way back to the counter and placed the open box on it. Upon picking it up James said "It's a bit heavier than I imagined..."

Olivaner raised an eyebrow in response.When he waved the wand James was pushed back, nocked of his feet. Olivaner looked at James with a piercing stare and traced a finger over his lips, "Apparently not.." was all he said as the wand was put back on a shelf. Walking to the opposite shelf he picked up another box and placed it on the counter James picked up the light brown wand and gave it a wave, as he finished the wave a book above Fred fell off its shelf and hit his head, Arthur and Alice burst out into fits of laughter "Watch were you wave that thing will you." grumbled Fred rubbing his head. James looked at Olivaner and asked "Was that unicorn tail hair?" Olivaner look at James he suddenly interested, "Do you know the properties of unicorn hair in a wand?"

"Well unicorn hair mainly preforms light magic and doesn't like dark magic, it can cast it but it's difficult to make it." James replied.

"Very good Mr Potter you certainly know your stuff about wands, what do you think would suit you?" asked Olivaner. James thought for a moment and said "Some dense wood I think" these words surprised him it's almost like he'd known that since he came in.

Olivaner looked at James intently and said quietly "I was considering that myself... It's seems to me that you have a great affinity for wands Mr Potter." Olivaner shuffled to a ladder and climbed up to the top shelf and pulled out a deep red box, he placed it on the counter and James picked up the sleek black wand. The wood felt warm like it had been sitting in the sun for far to long "It's quite warm..." James said confusion appernt in his voice as he looked up to Mr Olivaner,

"Well put it down then, I don't want my shop destroyed!" Olivaner chuckled.

Suddenly he looked to the back of the shop where a black curtain hung, then looked back at James and with a small smile on his lips Olivaner mutterd "I wonder?" Olivaner shuffled quickly to the back of the shop behind a curtain and came back moments later with an ornate silver box the length of a wand. "This is a very special wand Mr Potter, the first of its kind infact. This wand is made from ebony wood, a very respectful wood that usually likes people who value individuality. But it's not this fact that makes it special, what makes this wand so special is its one of a kind core, it's powderd werewolf tooth. The tooth in question came from one Remus Lupin who I believe... is your godfather is he not?"

"Uuh yes sir?" James said dumbfounded.

"It seems to me Mr Potter your godfather will always be a big part in your life because of this wand, and I'm sure your father would be glad about that. After all his time with his godfather was tragically short... Anyway werewolf tooth makes for a very impressive core due to the effects of lycanthropy, this wand has its basic strength which is quite impressive in itself, but this wands unique talent is that the closer it approaches the full moon the stronger it becomes. When the full moon has passed it will revert back to its basic strength."

The wand was sleek black with a triangular handle that had three flat sides. His hand griped the wand and he lifted it up. The moment he lifted the wand the flame atop the candle on Olivaners desk, turned into a wolf head and gave of a low howl. Olivaner beamed at James clearly proud of his work, "Well it seems my work is done and I'm sure we can expect great things from you Mr Potter."

They each payed for their wands put them into there respective boxes and turned to leave. Before he reached the door James turned and said "Mr Olivaner are you sure you want to give me this beautiful silver case?"

"Certainly Mr Potter also I'd like you to take this book, read it and let me know what you think" Olivaner moved things around on his desk for a minute, then handed James the book from his desk.

Thanking Olivaner the young trio left the shop and met up with the adults. They all travelled to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream parlour, as everyone was enjoying a cooling treat in the hot sun, James opened the door to Dantès's cage held is arm out and the owl jumped on to his arm. The owl hooting in a content manner as James stroked down Dantès back between his wings. After 5 minutes of stroking the young owl hopped up James's arm to his shoulder, nipped his ear affectionately tucked his head under his wing and fell asleep, he's ear feathers sticking out.

After everyone had finished there cooling treat James stood up very carefully as not do disturb his new friend, and they all returned to _Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes_ , to floo home. James stepped into the living room of 12 Grimmauld and sat down on a nearby sofa and tried to calm down his now awakened and seemingly surprised companion. After five minutes of calming strokes he looked little different, James got the impression that Dantès always looked like that.

 **And that's the end of another chapter.**

 **Anyway until next time have fun.**


	4. Chapter Four: The Long Expected Party

**Chapter Four: The Long Expected Party**

James awoke on the morning of the 30th of August in a great mood as today was the day of his party, sitting up in his bed he saw Dantès sitting on the frame at the foot of his bed.

Seeing that he was awake Dantès jumped and hooted quite vigorously, chuckling at his companion he looked at his door and saw Kreacher holding a cup on a tray as he aproched James smiled at him. "Good morning Kreacher."

"Good morning young master James, I have brought you some tea." he offered the cup.

"Thankyou Kreacher" James beamed.

"You're welcome young master." Kreacher said then left.

James got out of bed and walked to his wardrobe and opened it, he reached in and took out a white shirt, grey trousers and matching waistcoat.

After dressing he folded his pajamas and put them under his pillow, then he straighted his scarlet bedsheets and opened the matching curtains.

He got his silver pocket watch out of its box on his bedside table, slotting it into the pocket on his waistcoat he slid the chain through the middle button hole and clipped it to the opposite pocket. Drinking from his mug he left his room and set off from his room on the second floor, and went down stairs to the basement kitchen. Going down to the first floor he said good morning to his brother, who was talking to the painting of Phineas Nigellus Black, and continued to the ground floor, stepping of the last step to the ground floor he walked past the painting that had ones held Walburga Black. The once screaming painting now had a gleaming sword sticking out of it, doing this broke the magic and turned it into a normal canvas. After piercing the painting the parents were unable to pull the sword out so they left it, the hilt is useful as a coat rack.

Upon entering the basement kitchen James saw a full English breakfast placed infront of his seat at the table. He sat at his seat and started eating heartily, Nymphadora came in and said "Good morning dear"

"Morning mum" James replied after swallowing.

"Well we have some great plans for today, first we are going to the Zoo so you can bring Alice, Fred and Arthur if you want. Then everyone is meeting at The Burrow I know your birthday isn't till the 1st but me and your father thought you deserved and early birthday party that and you won't be here on the 1st.

As James put down his silver knife and fork embossed with the Black family crest and motto, after he clearly finished eating, Harry walked into the room. Walking up behind his wife he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck, "Lily is all dressed and ready, as is Teddy, the twins will be 5 minutes so will Alice". Putting his plate next to the sink James went back up to the ground floor and went into the sitting room, seeing her brother walk in Lily got off her chair ran over and hugged her brother. She smiled up at him "Morning Lily flower" James said to his little sister. Hugging him a bit tighter for a second, she let go and went back to her seat, James threw himself onto the chaise longue next to the fire sank into its plush green leather cover and waited for his friends.

The taxi ride to London Zoo was enjoyable the sun was shining and they all managed to blend in with muggle dress. Fred wore an open red and black checked shirt with a 'Dark side of the Moon t-shirt' , light brown trousers and black converse all-stars. Arthur on the other hand gave quite the contrast, he wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and had a blue tank-top on over it. He also wore a watch with a brown leather strap on his arm, grey trousers and brown dress shoes. Alice wore a scarlet summer dress with a black bow tied at the waist with ribbon, the red of the dress stood out against her porcelain skin and her lose raven hair fell midway down her back going purple in the sunlight. James blushed a furious shade of red as he complimented her, the twins teased him mercilessly for an hour after.

Before entering the Zoo they all got a cool treat from the ice-cream shop, "Dad how can you eat those things? They are horrible." James questioned.

"Well one of my favourite memories is coming to a zoo and being given a lemon ice-lolly, so I suppose I like them because I got one in a happy way." Harry replied with a smile on his face and taking a bite out of his lemon ice-lolly.

After paying they entered the Zoo "So what shall we see first James?" Nymphadora asked.

"Um... How about the reptiles?" James suggested. They've spent the better part of an hour wandering through the reptile building, James answer many of Alice's questions and informed the twins which ones could kill a person, which they listened to in great detail.

After looking at the reptiles they walked into the sealife section.

The sealife section was a deep blue and full of tanks holding many types of sea creatures. Stopping to read a plaque about an octopus, a small blonde boy with a piggy nose came and pushed him out of the way of the tank. The boy pressed his face against he glass and shouted "NAN COME SEE THIS UGLY THING!." What felt like a nanosecond after the sentence left the boys mouth, a greying woman with and extraordinarily long neck and horse like face appeared. She smiled down at the small boy "What is it pomkin?"

"Whats this ugly thing" the boy asked impatiently.

"That is an octopus, can you count how may legs it has?" she asked.

"No" said the boy.

"Why not pomkin?" the woman asked.

"Because I don't want to!" the boy whined.

"The octopus is a cephalopod with eight arms, which you would have known if you had bothered to read." James groaned exasperatedly. The horse faced woman looked up furiously, "Don't you talk to my grandson like that!... And you should run a brush through that hair you look like a delinquent, oh and wearing coloured eye contact lenses at your age you must be a delinquent"

"You want me to brush my hair, I want a world of smart people, we clearly don't always get what we want." James smirked.

"Who are you?" she snapped clearly offended.

"A human" he answered plainly.

"Well obviously your human boy but what's your name?" she asked again.

"Its the identification title my parents gave me" his smirk grew wider.

"Don't talking to me like that!" she ordered.

"What in English? What would you prefer French? German? Latin? I do take requests."

Before the woman could respond Nymphadora came round the corner, he horse faced woman gaped at her bubble gum pink hair as if it had slaped her across the face. She looked releaved "Aah James, there you are I've been..."

"Excuse me, are you this boys mother?" the horse faced woman interrupted "Yes, good, I must insist you teach him some manners he was very rude to me." Nymphadora looked at the woman and her eyes went wide "Well if it isn't Petunia Dursley!" The woman James now knew was called Petunia looked taken aback, "Do,I know you?" she asked.

"Yes I was part of the guard that protected your nephew 13 years ago" Nymphadora explained.

"Oh yes what was your name Honks?... Bonks?..." she asked disgust in her voice.

"No it was Tonks, but not anymore, the names Potter, Nymphadora Potter" she held out her hand.

Petunia had gone as pale as ivory and looked terrified. Seeing his wife's distress a very fat man came waddling over, "Are you ok dear"he asker from behind a larger mustache.

Petunia gasped "Vernon look!" Vernon Dursley's eyes raked over Nymphadora they lingers on her wide hips, and came you a stop at her ample chest. Seeing his eyes stops Nymphadora crossed her arms, in the pose that James had come to know as the ' mum's pissed of pose'. Vernon finally spoke "Well madam it seems that you have caused my wife some distress, why don't we go back to my car and see if we can work out some form of eh... Compensation?" Vernon said licking his lips. At this Nymphadora smirked the same way her son had moments before, "Oh of course just letting me shout my husband... Oh Harry dear could you come hear a moment?"

As Harry walked over to his wife Vernon Dursley went a deep red "Yes dear?" Harry asked but before Nymphadora could say anything she was cut off, "What are you doing here boy!" Vernon ordered.

"Last time I checked ' uncle ' it's a free country, I'm hear with my wife, daughter and sons to celebrate James's birthday is that a satisfying answer?" Harry replied sarcastically. Before Vernon could retort he was cut off by Fred "Bloody hell I didn't know whales could walk?" hearing this Vernon went a deep purple and turned to Fred "Do you know what I am boy?!" Vernon questioned.

"You mean besides obese?" asked Arthur casually inspecting his nails. Vernon opened and closed his mouth seven times "Yes like that sir good impression" Alice finished. So with muttering about beings late the Dursleys walked whispering maliciously leaving the little group to burst out laughing.

That's another chapter down I am sorry it took so long. Thankyou for reading I would appreciate any constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter Five: Return of the 'King'

**Chapter Five: Return of the 'King'**

It close to seven when the Zoo's PA system told visitors it was time to leave, reaching the exit Harry pulled out an old mobile phone and used it to call a taxi. The trip back to Grimmauld Place was a lively one with the twins and Teddy discussing there favourite animals, and James and Alice discussing the what animals are and are not reptiles. After stepping through the door Nymphadora went upstairs to freshen up, and everyone else flooed from Grimmauld Place to The Burrow as everyone affectionately called it. Entering the kitchen Fred and Arthur threw themselves onto chairs at the table, only moments later to be set upon them by there grandmother "Aah you two are here good go outside and help your father and Remus." Molly said with a smile.

"Yes nan" they both groaned and went outside.

"Aah James look at you, your growing up so fast" she hugged him "you look so much like your father, except your eyes you have your mother's eyes... Please relax would you like a drink, would you like one as well Alice dear?" she asked moving to the kettle.

"Tea please?" asked James.

"Could I have a glass of lemonade?" asked Alice.

As the drinks were being made James walked across the kitchen and leaned against the work top, "Good evening aunt Hermione, good evening aunt Flur."

"Good evening James and happy early birthday" They both replied smiling . After thanking Molly, James picked up his mug and took a sip, as he was doing so, Remus Lupin walked through the door. Lupin looked at James and smiled "Hello James how are you?" He asked in his soft voice.

"Hey Moony I'm good thanks and I had a great day!" James replied.

"Very good I'm glad to hear it," as he turned to women in the room that where practically incharge of the social gathering he said,"ladys the tent is up and the tables are set, shall I take this lot out?"

"Yes please Remus" Molly replied.

"Right come on James, you can help me with this." Lupin ordered.

" _Ugh making me work at my own party.._." James replied sarcastically.

"Watch your lip mister..." Lupin said with wolfish grin and a jokey glint in his eye giving away humorous sentiment as he ruffled James's hair.

With in an hour everyone had arrived and James had opened most of his birthday presents, Mcgonigal gave James a winter and summer cloak set, with matching gloves and hat in Royal Stewart tartan. Hagrid gave him a book titled ', _Beasts Throughout History_ ' , Hermione and George gave him a copy of ' _Hogwarts a History_ ' which Hermione highly recommended reading as in her own words "It has proven it's use in the past".

The Twins gave James a box of ' _The Advanced Pranksters Toolkit_ ' the twins grinned like Cheshire cats sharing a look of mischief with each other, as McGonigal gave a rare smile whilst raising an eyebrow at them expecting future mischief. Alice gave him a unique copy of ' _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them'_ It was the most recent addition sighed by the author. Teddy and Lily had gotten him a Salamander that he named Ignis, and his parents got him all the stuff he'd need to care for it.

Everyone was sat round a large table in the yard sharing Jokes and snacking on food, when suddenly they herd the gate open and a small family stepped through. Ronald Weasely and his family walked up to the tent where everyone was sat. Molly seeing her long estranged son ran up to him to hug him, the moment she wrapped her arms around him he pushed her off and said, "Do you know how much this suit cost? I don't want you creasing it up Mother."

Upon seeing her mother in law burst into tears Hermione ran up to Mrs Weasely Wrapped her arm around her leading her into the Burrow disgust radiating off her, Fluer following closely behind.

Ron aproched the table and took a sandwich of a plate, "So what's the party for?" he asked his mouth half stuffed with sandwich. Alice scowled up at him "It's James's birthday so do try to behave!" she snapped. Ron's wife looked taken aback "Manners girl, how dare you talk to my husband like that who do you think you are?" she screeched in an annoying accent.

"Who, little old me? Well I'm Alice my mum's called Luna, my dad's called Rolf and unlike you I have some self respect!" After finishing her tirade, she stomped off.

After a few seconds of looking stunned, Ron shook his head laughed and said "Little fire cracker that one eh?"

"Well daddy, I thought she was very rude and what's with that hair it must be fake." the girl that was a short and beefy girl, with thin ginger hair that looked more like string and possessed an annoyingly screechy voice . Hearing this sparked fury inside James but before he could jump up and strike her, Arthur grabbed the back of his waistcoat. Fred stood up from the table "Would you please refrain from insulting our friend please miss?".

"I'm Honoria, Honoria Weasely."

"Ahh well as fate would have it we are cousins, I am Frederick and this is..."

"his brother Arthur a pleasure to meet you." they said finishing eachother's sentences. Completely ignoring her newly discovered cousins she stared at James, "Who are you?" Honoria asked. Glaring at her James replied "Not that it's any of your business my name is James, James Sirius Potter." Before Honoria could respond her mother was behind her "Who are your friends?" she asked in her sickly sweet accent.

"Mommy this is James Potter" Honoria said with much giddiness.

"A pleasure to meet you James I'm Cassandra, you're a very handsome young man" Cassandra said.

"Oh that I already know and nice to meet you too" James replied.

Before anymore conversations could be started the door to the Burrow slammed open, Hermione furiously marched across the yard, " Ronald Weasely how dare you, how could you come by after all these years. Who the hell do you think you are, how could you, you have the audacity to look us in the eyes after what you did!" She roared.

"What do you mean after what I did? What you're mad I did something with my life? That I became rich and successful whilst you work a miserable life in a tedious job, raising rowdy kids and live in this hovel!" Ronald yelled. Suddenly a fist made contact with Ron's jaw, "You know full well what you did! You abandoned our family when we needed to stick together the most , where were you at Dad's funeral? Where were you when we were trying to get stable? Where were you when I nearly... When I needed support. I'll tell you where, looking out for yourself by selling Harry's achievements as your own!" fury radiating of George.

"Oh and what do you do? Still run that pointless dead-end joke shop? Must be true what everyone always said... Fred must have taken all the brains when he snuffed it!" before George could respond.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Alice bellowed and everyone turned to look at her. Magic was flowing off her even though the air was still, the magnitude of her power blew her hair and dress like a storm. Rage was clear in her eyes "Well congratulations on ruining James's eleventh birthday, well done. Fedrick, Arthur would you please take James inside so we can have cake. Moony would you please accompany them, as for the rest of you. You should be ashamed of yourself ruining his birthday with all this shouting, now I will leave you to bicker like children whilst I try to fix this mess of a birthday." Before turning to leave on her heal with the might of all her magic, Alice puched the nearby solid oak table, reducing it to splinters and ash. Seamingly unfaised by this she turned and strode off behind her friends leaving the adults stunned.

 **And that's another chapter down sorry it took so long, this chapter gave me more trouble than I care to admit. But now that I've got it done I can carry on with some speed.**

 **So.Thankyou for reading and until next time have fun**


End file.
